At Sanities End
by Airtran9906
Summary: I thought I was going to die. I almost did but something surreal and unexpected happened... On hold
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge Times Crossroads

At Sanities End Ch1. Prologue; Times crossroads

AN and Disclaimer: All content in here belongs to the respective property owners and creators. The characters featured in this fic are not mine except for ones I create. I stand to make no profit from this story.

The idea for this story came to me one night when thinking about something that is about as far from love hina that you could get; a zombie apocalypse. This story isn't what you're probably thinking of already when seeing the mention of zombies.

I wanted to do a self-insert and change things up with characters while borrowing other elements from stories and my own life. I had to write this to get it off my mind as it's something I haven't been able to stop thinking about.

I hope you enjoy it. It will be slightly AU with characters at different ages and such.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Prologue:

December 20th 2015

'It had been over two years since the world that I knew had ended. Today was my 25th birthday. Instead of getting the day off Bill Myers told me he was short a man for our monthly supply sweep. Danny Richardson had come down with an infection in his leg after it cut on some rusty rebar while exploring an only building about 7 miles from town during the last supply run. It got worse and the doc (Thomas Mooney) said it would probably have to be cut off if we couldn't find any medical supplies. At this point we had raided the hospitals in our local area but we were running out. So here I am traveling north on I75 in Florida in a convoy of military cargo trucks and Humvee's we managed to acquire from the local national guard depot in Dade City when they joined us.'

I took time to enjoy this rare peace traveling past the hulks of burnt out vehicles that littered the side of the road that were moved out of the way by other survivors. For once everything seemed like it was going right. We hadn't run into any packs and we were almost there.

You might be wondering what happened. I'll tell you.

September 11 2013, We all know what happened on this day over ten years ago. The world changed. But this year it would change once again. If only we knew ahead of time we might have been able to stop it but we didn't.

I was a Sergeant in the Army stationed at MacDill Air Force Base in Tampa Florida. I had longed to be stationed here during my time spent in Germany prior to arriving here. It seems someone was looking out for me as my wish came true. It's funny you would think someone who was military intelligence would have seen it coming. With all the information and technology we had access to hell our country should have seen it coming but we didn't.

It was a normal day at work. What was going to happen that day wouldn't be felt until a few weeks later but I had a seat in the theatre so to speak. After badging in and eating breakfast I logged onto my systems. I'd been doing this job long enough were this had become a routine most days blended into one another and time flew by. I pull up the previous days intelligence products and began reading.

I was part of a cell monitoring weapons development in Iran. We knew they often liked to do something special on 9/11 like every year. I personally always found it interesting to study them and see into their mindset. To figure out what made my enemy tic. That's what drove me. It had become almost like a science to me. I was fascinated by it all. After searching through various messages I pulled up some traffic that confirmed testing of a new biological weapon whose stages of development I had been monitoring over the past ten months.

This would definitely be going into today's briefing I thought to myself. Sipping on my energy drink I continued reading the report. It went over details of the new weapon that had been gleamed from defectors and insiders within the program.

It still sounded like something of fiction every time I read it.

It was to be a new biological weapon in the fight against the American infidels and the Zionists Israelite's. Typical beating our chest type of propaganda talk. What interested me though in particular was what it was said to do. I hadn't seen footage of previous testing done on animals yet so I didn't truly want to believe what it did either because if it did what they said the effects for the world could be catastrophic. The weapon was supposed to turn dead corpses into reanimated living weapons. Ones that could feel no pain and take endless abuse before death. The first tests on animals was successful and based on injection first then gassing the dead corpses later. I continued reading taking another sip of my Monster.

Today was the day that it would be tested on the first human subjects. My only lingering question since I started following the program was how they were going to control them? Unbeknownst to me the Iranians had not thought of this they didn't care. In ways to defeat the west so blindly they failed to find a solution to the most critical part of the equation. Their plan was to unleash them into the population and let the virus do the rest. The reanimated corpse would kill living humans and convert them through fluid contact to the virus creating another. This would spread and eventually cripple entire countries.

They were right. It would do just that but not the way they expected.

I closed the message and pull up a live feed from the test lab that had been hacked into by our agents. Personnel in white jumpsuits with protective gear administered a lethal injection to a supposedly willing subject.

They convulsed on the table as the poison did its work. Straps held the subject down. Eventually all movements stopped. The lab technicians made some marks that I couldn't see on their clipboards. One gave the nod to an armed soldier that was standing in the chamber. That soldier proceeded to nod to someone off the camera view that I couldn't see. Everyone in the chamber proceeded to don protective gas masks that had been in carriers on their sides. Moments later a green gas filled the chamber.

At this point I had leaned forward staring intently at my screen watching this all happen. A co work had been calling for me across the room but I ignored him. He came over taking a glance at my screen and then went about doing something else.

At this point I didn't care I had to see what would happen.

No one in the chamber moved all eyes were on the corpse on the bed. Suddenly the subject on the chamber lurched forward trying to break its bonds. Satisfied that the restraints were holding at least till then the scientists in the room checked some instruments making sure the gas had been cleared out. Upon seeing that the gas had cleared out they and the soldier in the room removed their masks after the all clear signal was given.

The subject on the table thrashed and growled trying to get at the still living occupant's in the room. It obviously wanted to attack them and badly from what I could tell from my end of the screen. Suddenly the video feed cut off.

I sighed in sadness with the fact I wasn't going to get to see everything that happened. Instead I would have to read about it the next day when the report came out.

-Meanwhile at an undisclosed location in Iran:

Power to the research facility shut down plunging everyone in its underground depths into darkness. Those that had flashlights proceeded to turn them on trying to look for a way out and to restore power. Unbeknownst to them power wasn't going to be coming back on in fact much worse than a power outage was going down.

-Back at the test chamber-

The technicians and soldier in the chamber froze in place. They couldn't see due to the sudden darkness and dared not move so as to not accidently come to close to the test subject. The automatic doors had opened automatically when the power failed leaving them the chance to escape. One technician scared of the possibilities of being stuck in a room with a zombie attempted to start walking out. However something suddenly grabbed him and bit him. He screamed out in pain. The soldier began firing wildly killing the other technician that had backed up to the corner. The zombie on the table broke free and lurched at the soldier biting his exposed neck. The soldier dropped his rifle screaming as the zombie bit him. He managed to push it off but it came at him again. He stumbled to the floor while the infected technician bit into his leg. The zombies began eating the soldier until his screams ceased.

The three zombies lurched out through the open door.

The virus spread quickly after that. It infected all of the Middle East within a matter of months most militaries did not have the competence or training to effectively hold off millions of undead. Cities were quickly overrun only adding to the numbers.

News of the outbreak had made headlines quickly. The United Nations attempted to pull together the world's best minds to find a cure but none could be found.

Pockets of resistance were scattered throughout the whole of the world that was infected. At first North America and South America remained unaffected. After word of the fall of Europe reached the other side of the world all travel outside was cutoff. Anyone still left that was alive would have to fend for themselves. No one was coming for them.

I left the Army a year later. My time was up. I wanted to resume my life from before. Become a pilot. My dream was to fly for a commercial airliner one day. I used to be a pilot before the Army and now felt I was ready to continue.

I resumed my hobby of building and working on firearms when I wasn't flying or working my part time job at a local gun store. I finished building up my supplies of ammunition, firearms, survival gear, combat gear, and anything else I figured I would need.

It was hard to do. Prices and demand were at an all-time high. People didn't forget what happened on the other side of the world. People were scared. They wanted to prepare. The two continents that were spared from the initial outbreak were bombarded by mass's that managed to escape before. I sold off all but two of my firearms. One rifle that I had built myself an AR15 and a Px4 Storm. The money allowed me to get my pilots license and my standard of living rose when I got a job with a regional airline.

But none of that matters now.

The rest of the living world needed to support the millions that had escaped. Infrastructures were saturated and economies could no longer support wild spending programs that were meant to provide relief for survivors. So an idea was propose.

It had a degree of risk but governments saw no other way. We were going to send people over to what was now called the infected zone to collect resources that were needed to support what was left of the world.

It sounded like a great idea in theory. However it was the worst mistake we as a race could have made. Somehow the virus made it out of the infected zone. It spread quickly. Mass panic insured and almost one billion died to the virus becoming part of the army of the living dead.

Humanities days were numbered. From orbit the earth spun but no lights shined from its surface. The mass of cities, roadways, and infrastructure that had spanned the globe linking the most advance species to inhabit the planet was gone.

Bustling cities turned into empty mazes. Countryside's became eerily quiet.

Luckily having witnessed the test and having been alive to see the fall of the other side of the globe my preparing had paid off. I, my dad, and my brother had all escaped the initial destruction.

Along the way we picked up survivors. We built a community and rebuilt some semblance of life before what we called destruction day or D-day for short.

So here we are exiting off the highway beginning the most dangerous part of the mission, traveling into the city. Cities were always a place that I preferred avoiding even before D-day. Now it was even more so the case. Who would want to literally walk into a death trap just to get some supplies? I sure as hell didn't but we needed the medicine that was at the hospital.

For a while we had been picking up more survivors. However most of them were hungry and sick. We may have had enough food but medicine isn't something you could grow.

We crept through the empty streets. We couldn't stay for long or we would attract packs that roamed the local area. I pulled out my map for the mission checking where the hordes were mapped last. They were close but we would have enough time to get what we needed and get out.

I was commanding this mission. Having done this the most out of many in our group aside from my still surviving family I had the experience and know how to train others and lead the group that I was with. I radioed for the convoy to stop. Airbrakes from the LMTV hissed as they were applied. I cringed knowing that all the more noise we made the more risk we were at not only being overrun by the undead but discovered by marauders. I got my bearings. The hospital was about 13 miles due east of our position based off the map and GPS. I gave instructions to the driver on where to proceed. We started rolling again thankfully having not been bothered in the short time we stopped.

It was 1447 so we would have to make this quick if we were hoping to get back before sundown as traveling at night was always more dangerous and preferably avoided if at all possible. Using back roads to avoid clogged major roadways didn't make our trip any easier. Thankfully it wasn't too hot out with it being winter however I was still warm wearing my plate carrier.

We couldn't pull up close to the hospital due to vehicles littering the parking lot and main entry area. It saddened me for a minute to think about all the scared families just trying to get help from their loved ones. Fighting back the feeling I ordered the convoy to stop. We weren't getting any closer.

Everyone scanned their sectors of fire ensuring the area was clear. One each vehicle confirmed all clear my team got out of our Humvee with the exception of our gunner. We scanned once again detecting nothing. The vehicles were shut off so as not to make any more noise and conserve fuel.

I picked our more seasoned individuals to accompany me on the mission. I knew this was going to be one of our harder ones. Aside from the long drive we would have to clear a huge multistory building and get as many things as we could before booking it out of there. The mission called for precision and speed.

We moved with silence into the main lobby with weapons raised ready to engage any threat that emerged from the hallways spanning out from it. The sound of broken tiles crunched beneath our feet as we broke off looking for a stairwell to access the higher floors. Finding one on the hallway I was on I had Jerry Lee cover me as I opened it. It opened with a loud creak. I heard the unmistakable roar of the undead and fired. Two load bangs rang out. It dropped to the ground dead for good this time.

The thing I always hated about these damn things was the smell. You never got rid of it. It stayed with you. In your clothes and your nose. You smelt it 24/7. Eventually you just get used to it.

My plan was to start from the top down. This way we wouldn't miss anything and could take as we go. Exiting the stairwell I saw exactly what I didn't want to see. Zombies. One turned its head and looked at me then started lurching forward. The other four that had been the followed.

'Shit.' I thought. Raising my rifle I fired quickly dropping the first. Jerry fired with me and we dropped them in rapid succession. Suddenly from behind us one grabbed him. He attempted to throw it off him but it sunk its teeth into his shoulder. He cried out for me to run. I went for the stairwell. My adrenaline rushing. I looked through the window seeing a 7 heading up from the level below me.

'Shit I can't take that many.' Looking behind me I saw more zombies had come out of other sectors on the floor I was on and was proceeding towards me. I heard shots rain out from below. Automatic fire sounded off from the 50cals mounted on the convoy. I couldn't go down and I couldn't go back. I was on the 6th floor so there was no jumping down. I was trapped. I ran down the opposite hallway not even looking turning off to the first patient room and slammed the door. My heart race as my mind went a mile a minute. I locked the door. The only hope I had was that my team would find me. I radioed the other teams and the convoy. Nothing. The gunfire had stopped. I hung my head and slid down against the wall. I thought about taking my pack off and using my survival knife with my Ka bar I had on my right side to hack and slash my way out but realized the foolishness of the idea. I was alone with only my thoughts and the moans and groans of the undead outside the hallway.

Frustrated at my situation I yelled "shut up" and banged the walled with my arm. The moans and growling stopped for a second. Suddenly the door started to rattle but they couldn't get in. I sat there alone for 20 minutes thinking about my life. Everything I had done, where I had went wrong, friends, family, women that had come in gone in my life. It all flashed before my eyes. I sighed.

I just wished that I could escape this. I sobbed into my hands knowing that either eventually I was to die from running out of water and food or zombies. I looked down at my left thigh. There in a multicam holster sat my PX4 storm. For a second I thought about actually doing it. I reached down and grabbed it when suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a small white light flash. I looked intently at the area my hand withdrawing from my pistol. I saw nothing. 'Must be my imagination' I thought. Suddenly the door next to me crashed down. Startled I quickly grabbed my rifle that had been lying next to me and leaned back about to fire when suddenly a bright white flash blinded me.

My ears rang and I couldn't see anything for a second. Just as suddenly as it happened it stopped. Still lying back with my legs sprawled out in front of me and my rifle about ready to shoot at….. Nothing? I managed to slow my breath and calm myself. I was still panicked. Through the dim glow of the moon 'wait that isn't right the moon?' I was able to make out what appeared to be traditional styled oriental architect. I had during my late teenage years traveled to Japan. I knew Chinese architect was bigger whilst Japanese was smaller at least in terms of things like hallways and such.

Having calmed down sufficiently and collected my bearings I realized I wasn't at the hospital anymore and in fact I wasn't even in the U.S. anymore. I was in Japan. "How the hell did I get here…" Then it hit me. 'That wish, my birthday.' Something happened and by the grace of god it saved my life. I was done for but now that's gone.

I lowered my night vision goggles and turned them on. I didn't know where I was and had no idea if there were any threats around me. I was obviously on edge about the situation. I put my rifle at the low ready and silently made my way down the hallway passing closed sliding doors. I turned right and stood at the top of some stairs leading down to a lobby. All the lights were out. Anyone who would have seen me could have easily mistaken me for a soldier. I still looked the part even though I had been out of the Army for some time. The NVG's glowed green around my face emitting a dim light to any observer. Upon making another right turn I entered a kitchen. It was clean and well-kept with pots and pans hung up in an orderly fashion. Through the open window I could make out a sound I thought I would never hear again in my life… the sound of civilization. Even though it seemed late at night there was no mistaking it.

I thought I was dead 'I have to be dreaming right now. There's just no way.' But very much so my electronic headset was indeed picking up the sound of civilization. I lowered my weapon. A million thoughts raced through my head on what could have happened. As I stood there I took a deep breath. No smell of rotting flesh. Just clean cool air. Right then and there I had never felt so alive. It felt like a dream. I looked out of the window as I walked out and saw exactly what I had hoped not to see. A faint light on the horizon. The sun was starting to come up. 'Oh fuck I better get out of here there's no telling who lives here and what they will do once they find me.' Suddenly the light from the kitchen behind me turned on. I froze. I shouldn't have been scared. Here I was with a rifle, pistol, and more knives than I could think of but I froze.

I couldn't stay. I had to move or I would be found. I crept down another hallway silently having practiced this many times. I couldn't take any risks. My rifle was at the low ready. Suddenly a door in front of me to my right slid open and a woman with long hair and a sword stepped out. She shut the door and turned spotting me. She froze. I have to imagine it must be a scary sight to see. I know if I saw a soldier running around inside my house I would probably freeze too. It had to have been for sure now that I think about it. You got a 5 foot 7 guy in full combat gear and a pack with a rifle pointed at you looking almost alien with his night vision goggles if you had never seen them.

We stared at each other for a brief second. Before she did the last thing I would have wanted her to do, drew her sword that was attached to clearly a gi. I had no choice. I didn't want to hurt her but I had to. I picked a spot that I knew wouldn't do too much harm. In a split second I aimed at her shoulder, rotated the safety selector, and fired. A loud bang rang out and my electronic headset canceled it out. Her sword clanged to the ground and she screamed out in pain. Time seemed to slow as she fell to the ground. 'Why did this seem different?' 'I have shot more people than I can remember but this seemed different.' I had no time to think as a young girl just barely in her teens with short cropped hair screamed at what she saw. 'God damnit.' I snapped my head around over my shoulder turning slightly. See saw what had happened for sure. She clutched her ears from the loud sound of the gunshot and the pressure wave. Suddenly other doors behind me and to my side slid open. 'Fuck.' With no time to think I took off in a dead sprint down the hall. The girl cried and yelled in Japanese. I didn't understand what was being said I didn't speak or read it. I turned right going down the stairs then turning left I ran down the hall. 'I need to put some distance between me and whoever else is here if I want to have any chance to escape.' I turned left and was faced at a dead end. Turning around I saw three other figures at the end of the hallway.

I was trapped. Doing the only thing I could think of I raised my rifle pointing it at them turning on the laser and light. It worked. The light blinded them. Suddenly the lights in the hallway we were in came on. The light was too bright for my night vision goggles. I quickly flipped them up and out of the way with my support hand. I turned off the light but left the visible laser on to show I meant business. I went high ready pointing the rifle at one leaving my laser clearly on her chest. She had long brown hair a slim figure, and at least a C cup. She stopped instantly putting her hand in there air. Nervously the said something and the two other put their hands up too.

"Do any of you speak English?" I yelled across the hall.

"Yes." I heard from a rather calm but young voice. I looked at the person who had said it and was surprised to say the least. She was shorter than the other two, had spikey blonde hair and emerald green eyes, tanned skin from the sun, and a slender athletic figure but well endowed. She looked like she was 18.

'Finally some good news' I thought. "Who are you and were am I?" "My name is Kaolla Su you're at the Hinata Inn." She said in a young but disturbingly calm voice. The others stared strangely at her as well as if this was abnormal of her.

Still I did not let my guard down. "What's your name?" She asked. "You can call me Josh" I said hoping she didn't read English too otherwise she would obviously know my full name and that could be bad for me in the future. She was clearly scanning me. It was almost like she knew what she was looking at and had seen it before. Her green eyes pierced my brown ones. Despite her judging stare I felt calmed. Maybe it was the fact I could finally talk to someone and explain my situation. I needed to figure out was going on. Maybe these people could help me but there were other matters that needed to be attended to first.

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfic and I know it probably seemed erratic and fast paced but I had a lot of ideas and not enough details when I started writing. I figured what I had was a good plot but I needed to spend time hashing out more details. Other than those thoughts and concerns I didn't do too badly in my eyes considering other works that I've seen elsewhere on this site.

Please review and rate. Let me know what you think. I don't know when I'll get around to writing chapter two but I have a definite idea of where I want to take this story. I probably already gave away the pairing but if you haven't figured it out yet through my eyes it's pretty obvious.

Stay tuned for chapter two.


	2. On Hold

As of right now I'm putting this story on hold. I've been busy in real life and with work thus not allowing me the time I want to write more chapters.

I'm sorry to those that were waiting for the next chapter. I'm also at a slight writers block on how I want to proceede with chapter two.

In any case stay tune in the future as I might just pop the next chapter in without warning. 


End file.
